


Vous avez dit angélique ?

by AmiralStan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of topic, All OS can be read separately, Angst, Anorexia disorder, F/F, F/M, Family, Humour, I will add tag as I continue, M/M, Multi, There will be some really mature topic, a lot of humour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiralStan/pseuds/AmiralStan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les anges. Entre les blagues de mauvais goûts, l'école et les examens, les complots plus ou moins ratés, les paris débiles, l'idiotie de certains, la période du non, l'adolescence ou la crise de la quarantaine, les drames familiaux et les mauvaises décisions, la vie au Paradis n'est pas aussi paradisiaque qu'on aurait pu le croire.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), OC/Canon - Relationship





	1. Gardien

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous (ouh, y'a de l'espérance dans ces mots là). Ceci sera donc un recueil centré sur les anges, que ce soit avant ou après la Chute de Lucifer, donc aussi pendant la série. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura des OCs qui sont quelques peu nécessaire vu le peu d'anges que nous avons à notre disposition dans la série. Mais ils font, pour la plupart, tous une apparition dans la bible ou sont mentionnés par-ci, par-là en tant qu'ange. Je n'ai fais que les Supernaturaliser.
> 
> Ce ne seront que des OS, mais il se peut que certains aient une suite, si jamais c'est le cas, je vous préviendrais. Par contre il est peu probable que je réexplique certaines choses si je l'ai déjà bien expliqué dans un OS. Si jamais je ne l'ai pas fait, je consacrerais certainement un OS pour l'expliquer. Parce que j'aime bien faire ça.
> 
> Je mettrais tout le temps une sorte de résumé avant l'OS en question, comme ça, si ça ne vous dit rien, vous ne le lisez pas et passez à un autre qui vous plaira peut-être plus, je ne sais pas.
> 
> Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même si les idées sortent de mon cerveau, elles ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont à mon cerveau.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Gabriel doit annoncer au protégé d'Helel qu'il va devenir gardien. Le problème est qu'il ne sait pas qui est Helel. »

Qu'il soit de sexe féminin ou masculin un ange pouvait enfanter. Dieu n'avait créé que les tous premiers anges en plus de la totalité des archanges. Bien que par moment, Il lui arrivait de créer un ange - mais les archanges, qui étaient les plus proches de Lui, ne savaient pas si cela signifiait quelque chose de particulier ou si Dieu voulait simplement créer un ange. Généralement un angelot était crée pour un ange qui était seul en ménage, mais ce n'était que les constatations qu'Haniel avait été le premier à formuler. Ce qui faisait que dans ces moments là, Gabriel devait, de par son rôle de Messager, annoncer la bonne nouvelle au futur gardien.

Quand le nouveau-né était créé, Dieu venait le confier à Raphaël qui l'examinait avec une attention toute particulière puis prévenait le gardien ou la gardienne pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Une fois l'ange adulte avec le bébé, celui-ci ouvrait alors les yeux pour la première fois. C'était un rituel qui existait depuis la création des anges, le nouveau-né ouvrait les yeux uniquement dans les bras de celui qui allait l'élever, c'était même la première chose qu'il voyait. Alors Raphaël approfondissait son examen puis les laisser partir vers leur nouvelle vie - sauf s'il s'avérait que l'enfant avait un problème, ce qui était vraiment rare.

Les premiers anges n'avaient pas été créé dans un ordre précis. Sauf pour les trois premiers. L'ordre, tout le monde le connaissait, après tout il n'était pas bien compliqué à retenir. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils apprenaient en rentrant à l'école céleste, avec la répartition des Sept Cieux - sans oublier où se situait Dieu et l'Éden. L'ordre était plus que simple, et même un ange d'à peine une centaine d'années pouvait le citer. Cependant les gardiens attendaient rarement qu'ils entrent à l'école pour le leur apprendre.

Michel fut le premier, crée sept minutes après les Léviathans, ensuite vint Lucifer, crée à peine quatre ans après. Dieu les éleva tous les deux.

Il fallut attendre un temps qui parut infini aux deux archanges pour voir apparaître la troisième archange ; Samaël, première femme. Ils furent alors ses gardiens. Après vinrent les anges dans un ordre assez aléatoire. Ce fut une nouvelle fois l'aîné de tous qui les éleva, ce qui fit de lui à nouveau un gardien. Après naquirent les autres archanges - et un archange ne pouvait être élevé que par un archange.

Michel devint le gardien de Raphaël et Haniel - de « parfaits jumeaux » nés à un jour d'écart qui ne se ressemblaient en aucun point si ce n'étaient leurs grands yeux verts - et aussi du fait que Raphaël était une petite fille. Haniel semblait prendre assez mal le fait d'avoir été créé une journée avant sa sœur et qu'on les dise tout de même jumeaux. Et cette fois-ci se passa bien mieux que la toute première fois.

Contrairement à ce que les anges avaient pu penser, ce ne fut pas Lucifer qui devint le gardien de Cassiel - le sixième archange -, mais bien Samaël. Elle avait tellement paniqué qu'elle n'était pas réapparut avant trois semaines pour prendre en charge son protégé.

Lucifer, qui trouvait cela satisfaisant de ne pas avoir de môme à s'occuper, grimaça lorsque son Père lui présenta Gabriel, le petit dernier, dont il devint le gardien. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise générale quand on découvrit que l'Étoile du Matin était complètement gaga du futur Messager.

Toute fois, être choisit pour devenir gardien d'un ange crée par Dieu - ou qu'ils aient eux-même procrée - était le plus grand honneur qu'on pouvait faire à un ange. D'où le taux extrêmement bas de refus dans le cas de la création et l'avortement était inexistant en cas de grossesse. Officiellement.

C'est pourquoi quand Gabriel devait annoncer cette nouvelle au concerné, il ne se passait très peu de temps avant que l'ensemble du Paradis ne soit au courant. Les archanges étaient généralement les premiers à le savoir, puis venait le tour de tous les autres anges.

Le Messager débarquait dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvait la plupart du temps les six autres - quand Raphaël n'était pas au cabinet médical, Michel dans son bureau, Haniel à l'école ou en train de préparer ses cours, Cassiel, Lucifer et Samaël en vadrouille ou en plein travail.

Ce jour là ils y étaient tous. Michel et Lucifer examinaient un dossier, Haniel se limait les ongles en discutant avec Raphaël de la violente pluie abattue sur le Troisième Ciel, Cassiel lisait tranquillement un livre et Samaël semblait en train de préparer un tour de cochon. C'était une scène plutôt normale qui se déroulait là. Aucun des regards ne se posa sur lui alors qu'il rentrait en trombe dans la pièce, la grâce rayonnante - l'habitude probablement.

\- Qui va devenir gardien ? questionna Haniel, sans lever le regard vers son cadet, qui avait entendu la cloche qui annonçait alors la création d'un angelot résonner dans tous les Sept Cieux.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ! s'exclama le Messager.

Cette fois tous levèrent le regard vers lui.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? s'enquit le Prince des archanges.

\- Oh non mais vous allez rire ! Ce matin, je me lève tranquillement à quinze heures, le soleil brille. Tout est normal. Je descends prendre mon déjeuner et là tout se corse ! Pire encore que le café de Rochel, c'est pour dire !

Les six archanges se regardèrent, intrigués, peu sûrs de tout comprendre et attendant la suite.

\- Le Grand Barbu, commença Gabriel sans faire attention à Michel qui grimaçait à cette appellation de leur Père, il débarque - je lui ai tout de même proposé à manger mais il a refusé - sans aucune pression en mode « _Fils, j'ai une mission pour toi !_ ».

\- « _Oh Papou ! Je veux accomplir une mission pour te rendre service !_ » s'exclama Samaël d'une voix trop aiguë mais dans une parfaite imitation physique de leur cadet.

Cadet qui la lorgna d'un bien mauvais œil mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

\- Non mais je ne fais jamais ça, d'où il sort ce gars là ? Enfin bref, il continu toujours sans pression pendant que je déjeunais tranquillement : « _Tu vas devoir annoncer la venue d'un nouveau-né !_ », bon vous savez à quel point j'adore ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, commenta-t-il avant de se taire pour laisser Samaël continuer son imitation.

\- « _Oh, génial ! J'adore ça ! A qui dois-je l'annoncer ?_ »

La troisième archange faisait des grands gestes, elle manqua même d'éborgner Cassiel qui était assit juste à côté d'elle. Le cadet des archanges repris sa grosse voix pour une dernière imitation.

\- « _Tu devras dire au protégé d'Helel qu'il deviendra gardien sous peu_ ». J'aime bien ses « sous peu » parce que c'est d'une précision sans borne, ironisa-t-il. Puis moi je veux bien lui dire, à ce type, qu'il va devenir gardien, mais je ne connais pas d'ange s'appelant Helel !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la porte claquait, signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer ou de sortir. Et c'était la dernière option puisqu'il manquait Lucifer à l'appel. Tout de même, il était étrange qu'il passe par la porte au lieu de s'envoler comme il le faisait tout le temps. Michel poussa alors un soupir qui en disait long.

\- J'y vais, déclara-t-il.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et observa son frère sortir avant de se retourner vers les quatre archanges restant, dont les trois plus âgés s'observaient mutuellement l'air de se demander s'ils devaient tout déballer ou non. Le Messager fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, se retrouver hors confidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Lucy ?

\- Chéri, commença doucement Haniel, tu es au courant que Lucifer n'est pas le vrai nom de Lucifer ?

La moue pleine d'incompréhension suffit à répondre à Haniel qui ferma les yeux en passant une mains dans ses longs cheveux. Cassiel tapota l'épaule de son ancienne gardienne et lui fit un série rapide de geste. L'aînée de la pièce hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne le sait pas, marmonna la plus âgée de la pièce. Cassiel non plus n'était pas au courant.

Samaël se tue durant un instant, observant d'un rapide coup d'œil les différentes réactions, puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors - un nouveau-né venait de tirer l'aile de son gardien et était en train de se faire punir, rien de bien intéressant.

\- Je comprends parfaitement la réaction de Lucifer, reprit Samaël au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Son « bébé chéri d'amour », « choubidou au chocolat », « nounours en sucre », - et oui ces surnoms sont totalement ignobles - ne savait pas que son vrai prénom était Helel. Y'a de quoi faire un drame, et nous savons tous que Lucifer adore ça - c'est un véritable drama queen -, ou une énorme connerie.

Au fond elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était faux, mais il ne fallait tout bonnement pas inquiéter les plus jeunes - que Lucifer fasse un caprice ou une connerie était une chose trop habituelle pour que quelqu'un s'en inquiète. Haniel darda son regard vert sur sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise située près de la fenêtre et qui fixait de manière trop insolente le dehors mais ne dit rien. Si elle pensait les rassurer, elle se trompait lourdement.

Gabriel, encore plus silencieux que Cassiel, sembla se réveiller.

\- Vous voulez dire que Helel... C'est Lucifer ?

\- Yep, répondit Samaël, faisant un bruit avec ses lèvres sur le p.

\- Donc je vais être gardien ?

\- Yep, recommença la seule femme des archanges.

Et le monde sembla s'effondrer autour du plus jeune.

XXXXX

De son côté Michel ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à trouver son cadet immédiat. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur son lit, ses ailes de jais repliées sur lui-même. Un étrange pincement dans sa grâce le titilla sans qu'il ne sut réellement ce qu'il signifiait. L'aîné des anges n'était pas réputé pour sa compassion, ni même sa compréhension des sentiments. On le disait insensible. Mais il ne l'était pas. Certes il n'était pas le modèle à choisir sur la sensibilité mais il pouvait lui arriver de faire preuve de compassion envers les autres, ou tout du moins envers l'un de sa famille proche - soit les archanges - qui souffrait.

Toquant et ouvrant la porte, il ne fut accueilli que par un grognement qui lui demandait de « dégager illico sinon il finirait en pâté pour Léviathan avant même d'avoir pu dire archange ».

\- Archange, répondit simplement Michel, provoquant.

\- Je te déteste Michel, bougonna l'autre.

\- Je sais.

Lucifer apparut d'entre ses plumes. C'était toujours étonnant de le voir après une crise de larme. Sur son visage d'albâtre ses yeux ressortaient comme jamais, le gris devenait très clair, presque transparent, comme ses yeux à lui finalement. Michel n'aimait pas constater cela. Il savait que son frère venait de pleurer et ce n'était jamais plaisant de le savoir mais le pire était tout de même de le voir. Et là clairement il pleurait. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire Michel s'approcha et avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable s'assit sur le lit de son cadet. Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Lucifer. Tandis que l'autre venait de poser assez brutalement sa tête sur les genoux du Protecteur Céleste. L'Étoile du Matin éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Michel se crispa parce que franchement il ne savait pas quoi ou comment faire pour le réconforter. Il était censé tabasser du Léviathans, pas être l'épaule - ou les genoux en l'occurrence - de ceux qui pleurent.

\- Tu te rends compte que-que... mon pro-propre... protégé n-ne savait même-même... pas mon vr-vrai nom... ? sanglotait misérablement Lucifer, mais son aîné savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait dans cet état.

Depuis presque toujours Lucifer refusait catégoriquement de répondre à quiconque l'appellerait Helel. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter, sans que ni Michel, ni Samaël ne sache réellement pourquoi, il doutait même que Père le sache. De toute façon l'archange aux ailes noires de jais avait des caprices qu'il était le seul capable de comprendre - des fois Michel doutait qu'il y ait des raisons valables à ces maudites foucades et qu'il les faisait par pur amusement ou pour faire chier le monde.

\- Va directement au problème, Helel, lâcha un peu trop brusquement Michel, sachant qu'utiliser le véritable prénom de son frère allait le faire plus réagir.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna l'autre, entre deux sanglots.

\- C'est parce que Gabriel va devenir gardien que tu te mets dans un état pas possible ? répliqua calmement mais sans aucun tact le Protecteur Céleste.

Michel, qui s'attendait plus ou moins à la réaction qui suivit, anticipa parfaitement la main bien à plat qui arrivait droit sur son visage - depuis quand Lucifer mettait-il des claques ? Habituellement il privilégiait les coups de poings en fourbe à l'arrière du crâne - et obligea son cadet à le regarder. Qu'il lui mente en disant que c'était Haniel qui avait repeint entièrement sa chambre en rose, que c'était Samaël qui avait glissé un millier de cafards dans son bureau, qu'il n'avait pas mangé la dernière part de gâteau, qu'il n'avait pas crée un orage au Troisième Ciel ou encore que c'était Raphaël qui avait bu le dernier café - alors qu'il avait horreur du café - passait encore. Mais qu'il lui ne lui mente pas quand c'était émotionnellement compliqué pour lui.

Lucifer laissa violemment sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Protecteur Céleste, qui grimaça. Pas de douleur, certainement pas de douleur, après tout il avait connu bien pire que cela. Merci les Léviathans. Il n'aimait juste pas quand l'un de ses frères ou sœurs rentrait dans son espace personnel, ou pire, venait à le toucher. Michel pouvait faire l'effort d'apaiser Lucifer en lui frottant la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure parce que c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le calmer. Il pouvait faire l'effort de prendre Gabriel dans ses bras deux secondes parce que Gabriel raffolait des câlins. Il pouvait faire l'effort de poser avec « compassion » sa main sur l'épaule de Cassiel quand celui-ci désespérait qu'un jour on l'écoute. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus.

\- Bien sûr que c'est parce qu'il va devenir gardien ! rugit l'Étoile du Matin, sans bouger, qui avait soudainement arrêté de sangloter. Comment veux-tu que je le supporte ? Un machin même pas encore crée va me le prendre ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? - sa voix se brisa soudainement - On va me prendre mon bébé... Mon petit bébé...

\- Gabriel n'est plus un bé...

\- C'est et ce sera toujours mon bébé ! feula le second archange.

Michel soupira. Il ne comprenait pas cet attachement qu'avait Lucifer pour le petit dernier des archanges. Même lui qui avait été gardien bien trop de fois à son goût ne s'était jamais attaché de la sorte – et Père savait qu'on le lui reprochait maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'opposer aux choix de Père.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, cracha-t-il. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne gardien, il n'a pas le droit. C'est mon petit bébé. Mon chaton... Personne n'a le droit de l'accaparer ou de lui prendre tout son temps ! Encore moins un truc qui n'est même pas encore né... Hein Michel ? Personne ne peut me prendre mon bébé ? Il sera toujours à moi et rien qu'à moi ? Rien qu'à moi... A moi... Juste à moi...

Michel ne répondit pas et recommença à passer lentement sa main dans les cheveux mi-longs de son plus proche cadet. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter mais il savait comment l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Lucifer répétait, telle une litanie sans fin, que Gabriel était a lui, que personne n'avait le droit de le lui enlever, surtout pas ça. Il finit par s'endormir dans le cou de son aîné, qui le recoucha en essayant de faire doucement - être gardien de tant d'angelot avait été quelque peu bénéfique sur ce coup là, il devait l'avouer - et le recouvrit avec sa couette avant de sortir et de le laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Il ferma la porte, se félicita de n'avoir pas fait énormément de bruit et tomba nez à nez avec un Gabriel tout tremblant et encore plus pâle que Samaël - ce qui était un exploit. Michel ferma les yeux un quart de seconde. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'occuper de réconforter ses deux frères, à la suite en plus. « _Père, que vous ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?_ » pria-t-il intérieurement.

\- Viens, on va parler tous les deux.


	2. Annonciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « La plus connue des missions de Gabriel ; annoncer à Marie que Dieu l'a choisit pour porter son fils. Tout était calculé jusqu'au départ de l'archange mais c'était sans compter sur deux petits angelots qui "voulaient voir leur grand frère travailler". »

\- On ne devrait pas être là Balthazar...

Le jeune angelot se retourna vers son frère, la mine blasée. Depuis leur perchoir, sur les poutres de la vieille maison, personne ne pouvait les voir. Balthazar était bien content qu'il ne fasse pas aussi chaud qu'au dehors, et remercia intérieurement celui qui l'avait construite, elle gardait vraiment bien la fraîcheur. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre petit ange faisait tout ce cinéma - cela faisait au moins trois fois dans la même minutes qu'il disait que ce n'était pas leur place.

\- T'avais qu'à pas venir Castiel ! Moi je veux voir ce que fait Gabriel. Tout le monde dit que ce sera son plus grand travail !

Castiel fronça les sourcils face à l'exclamation un peu trop aiguë de son prétendu grand frère. Prétendu grand frère qui jeta rapidement un regard vers Gabriel, invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme, qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait donc pas entendu. Son regard bleu pâle retomba sur Castiel qui ne semblait pas à l'aise.

\- T'as qu'à rentrer si tu veux pas te faire engueuler, lui dit-il.

\- Ragouël t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce mot ?

\- Ragouël dit pas grand-chose en fait.

Castiel murmura qu'il était désolé. Le plus âgé des deux haussa simplement les épaules avant de réitérer, sans le regarder. A la place il avait rivé ses yeux pâles sur la jeune femme encore étendue sur son lit - en bois très simple. Elle était très jolie, ses longs cheveux bruns aurait été éparpillé un peu partout comme les rayons du soleil sur ce qui lui servait de coussin, s'ils n'avaient pas été recouverts d'un voile. Sa peau hâlée, même d'aussi loin, semblait d'une douceur extrême, comme celle d'un bébé.

\- Tu peux rentrer si tu as peur de prendre une fessée, proposa Balthazar, même si je suis sûr que Gabriel ne t'en donne pas beaucoup.

\- Non, c'est vrai, il ne m'en donne jamais, avoua Castiel, et je ne peux pas rentrer, je ne sais pas voler.

Balthazar considéra un moment son petit frère qui n'avait jamais pris de fessée et venait clairement de l'avouer - il était si naïf le pauvre -, beaucoup lui aurait tapé dessus en l'apprenant. Mais lui se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau avant de se retourner vers Gabriel qui venait enfin d'apparaître, sans véhicule en plus, à la jeune femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Marie. L'archange lui récitait ce qu'il avait apprit pendant des jours et des jours.

Castiel observait son grand frère de ses grands yeux bleus, il semblait émerveillé mais à cause de la distance il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que Gabriel disait - bien qu'il le connaissait pratiquement par cœur pour avoir entendu son gardien le répéter des mois durant -, ni ce que l'humaine répondait. Il se pencha alors en avant. Un peu trop. Ses ailes n'aidèrent pas à son équilibre et il tomba en avant. Heureusement Balthazar, dans un réflexe insoupçonné, le rattrapa par le pied.

\- Remonte moi Balthazar ! chuchota vivement Castiel, peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'une humaine le voit, ou pire que Gabriel ne découvre qu'il était venu ici en cachette.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! grogna le plus âgé. Tu manges du plomb ou quoi ?

Si Castiel n'avait pas été sage et bien élevé, il lui aurait levé son majeur. Seulement, à cinq ans, on se contentait de tirer la langue. Après tout, il n'était pas si lourd que ça. Gabriel disait toujours qu'il était aussi léger qu'une plume d'oisillon et Gabriel avait toujours raison - sauf quand Michel venait lui dire qu'il avait tort, parce que Michel avait vraiment toujours raison, comme Dieu, parce que c'était Dieu et que Dieu savait tout sur tout. Castiel battit des ailes, pour aider son grand frère à le remonter mais cet effort fut vain et l'épuisa partiellement - un nouveau-né de moins de huit ans ne devait pas essayer de voler, c'était la règle et maintenant il la comprenait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? les interrogea une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, qui était habituellement joyeuse mais là, il y avait une pointe d'agacement ou de colère.

Balthazar fut si surprit qu'il lâcha presque un Castiel poussant un bref cri d'effroi en voyant Gabriel, les poings sur les hanches, la mine furieuse.

\- On voulait voir ton travail ! protesta celui âgé de neuf ans.

\- C'est vrai Castiel ? questionna Gabriel, qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours croire Balthazar.

Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête, et cela lui donna le tournis. Il avait le visage tout rouge à force d'être à l'envers. Il senti deux mains - de très douce mains, comme celle d'une maman - l'attraper, tout en faisait très attention à ses ailes. Il leva alors ses grands yeux si bleus qu'on s'attendait à ce que des oiseaux les traverses, et tomba sur le visage presque angélique de celle qui allait peut être mettre au monde l'enfant de Dieu.

\- Tu as des yeux si bleus que je ne serais pas surprise de voir des oiseaux dedans, sourit-elle et Castiel pensa que si un jour il devait avoir une maman, il la voulait elle mais se repris bien vite, un ange n'avait pas de mère seulement un Père.

\- Gabriel le dit très souvent mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi des oiseaux passeraient dans mes yeux, y'a pas de place, répondit Castiel avec son éternel air candide.

Marie eu un rire qui tinta comme le cristal face à la réponse du petit angelot. Balthazar senti sa grâce pulser et Gabriel ne put réprimer un sourire, toute trace d'agacement disparue.

\- Madame l'humaine..., commença timidement l'ange Balthazar, ce qui surprit fortement Gabriel qui ne pensait pas qu'il puisse un jour être aussi hésitant.

\- Marie, appelle moi Marie, lui sourit la jeune femme.

\- Euh... D'accord mais vous m'appelez Balthazar alors !

Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle hocha la tête toujours en souriant, signifiant qu'elle acceptait cela. Gabriel lui fit les gros yeux mais l'angelot ne se démonta pas, soudainement gonflé avec un sentiment qu'il lui était inconnu - même si au fond il savait que son slip n'allait plus être blanc très longtemps.

\- Est-ce que vous allez accepter de porter le bébé de Père ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui était le moins susceptible de poser cette question ; Castiel qui abordait son air le plus candide possible. Après tout si Balthazar pouvait poser cette question, lui aussi avait l'autorisation, donné par lui-même, de le faire. Parce que Balthazar allait la poser, c'était certain, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu entendre la réponse de Marie. Alors que Gabriel lui promettait du regard qu'il allait lui mettre la plus belle raclée de tout les Sept Cieux, Marie lui offrit ce qu'il qualifia durant plusieurs siècles, avant de rencontrer un certain chasseur, comme étant le plus beau sourire de la galaxie.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidée, que me dirais-tu, toi ?

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux tellement grands que ses deux petits frères crurent qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. A sa vue Marie ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Castiel fronça ses petits sourcils tandis que la peut-être-future-mère-de-l'enfant-de-Dieu incitait Balthazar a descendre de son perchoir, ce qu'il fit très souplement.

\- Il faut le faire, sinon Père sera triste, répondit Castiel.

Marie considéra un moment le jeune angelot, qui a vu de nez ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit où elle reposait avant que Gabriel n'apparaisse dans sa chambre. Marie cala le plus jeune contre elle et fit une place au plus espiègle des deux jeunes anges, qui s'y assit en évitant fermement de regarder Gabriel de peur de se faire dessus.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, d'accord ? Gabriel, venez vous asseoir vous aussi, ne restez pas debout, sourit la jeune femme.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Assit en tailleur il invita Balthazar à s'installer contre lui, ce qui lui valut le regard jaloux de Castiel qui ne pipa pas mot pourtant. Marie attendit que tout le monde soit confortablement posé sur son lit pour commencer à conter.

\- Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme, commença la jeune femme, elle n'est pas très intéressante...

\- Pourquoi la raconter alors ?

-Castieeeel..., soupira Gabriel. Ça fait partie de l'histoire.

Le rire de Marie résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Castiel hochait vaguement la tête en promettant de se taire à présent.

\- Donc, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une personne très intéressante, ni vraiment très belle, ni même incroyablement intelligente...

\- Je suis certain que c'est faux.

\- Gabrieeeel..., répliqua Castiel, du même ton que son aîné avait employé. Ça fait partie de l'histoire.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux en regardant son cadet et Marie se mit à rire de nouveau, rapidement suivit par le Messager. Une fois Gabriel et Marie calmés par les regards d'incompréhension des deux plus petits - bien qu'ils soient plus âgés que la jeune femme -, elle put continuer son histoire.

\- Mais cependant elle est spéciale. On le lui a toujours dit. Elle n'aime pas cela, parce qu'elle a peur. Les gens spéciaux sont souvent ceux que les autres montrent du doigt et tuent...

\- Mais c'est horrible ! On ne devrait pas...

\- Balthazar ! gronda l'archange, de bien mauvaise foi.

Le petit enfonça sa tête dans son cou, de peur d'en prendre une mais croisa toute de même les bras en signe de contestation, ce n'était pas normal de tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Castiel avait la mine de quelqu'un qui réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant de qui cette histoire pouvait bien parler.

\- Un jour, reprit Marie, un archange vint voir cette jeune femme très spéciale, pour lui annoncer que Dieu l'a choisit pour porter son enfant. Cette jeune femme est terrorisée et ne veut justement pas être spéciale. Mais voilà qu'un petit angelot, qui voulait voir son grand frère travailler lui pose une question à laquelle elle n'a pas de réponse.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? demandèrent à l'unissons les deux petits anges, qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris la subtilité de l'histoire, Gabriel se permit un sourire.

\- « Est-ce que vous allez accepter de porter le bébé de Père ? », répondit avec espièglerie Gabriel.

\- Tu connais l'histoire ? interrogea Balthazar en le regardant.

L'archange ne put retenir son rire cette fois encore. Quant à lui, Castiel avait replongé dans ses pensées.

\- On peut dire ça oui, répondit doucement Gabriel en posant son doigt sur le petit nez de son cadet.

\- Je pense qu'elle devrait accepter, déclara Castiel de but en blanc. Sinon Dieu sera triste parce qu'il n'aura pas d'enfant humain et personne ne veut que Dieu soit triste.

\- Mais Dieu est compréhensif, il ne s'offusquerait pas que cette jeune femme refuse parce qu'elle a peur, répondit Gabriel en fixant Marie.

\- Compré-quoi ?

Balthazar a tourné la tête vers son aîné, ne comprenant pas le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser, Castiel non plus visiblement - il avait froncé les sourcils et abordait sa moue spéciale incompréhension.

\- Compréhensif, cela veut dire qu'il comprend.

Castiel leva à nouveau ses grands yeux bleus vers Marie.

\- Mais, insista Castiel, cette dame elle va accepter ou non ?

\- Oui, elle va accepter, parce qu'elle ne veut pas rendre Dieu triste.

Gabriel la regarda, plus intensément, comprenant ce que cette réponse signifiait.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard, Joseph va bientôt rentrer et Castiel devrait être au lit depuis un moment déjà, déclara Gabriel en se levant, Balthazar toujours dans les bras.

Marie se leva à son tour, tenant encore elle aussi Castiel au creux de ses bras, pour le déposer dans ceux du Messager.

\- Quand le serais-je ?

\- Bien assez tôt, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La future mère de l'enfant de Dieu sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archange, puis des deux petits angelots. Les trois rougirent, sans que les deux plus jeunes ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi, et sur cela Gabriel les téléporta au Paradis.

Une fois seule Marie s'autorisa à perdre le sourire durant quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'elle avait d'assez spécial pour une telle mission. Mais un instant plus tard elle se surprit à espérer que son enfant serait aussi gentil et plein de convictions que Castiel. Qu'il soit aussi révolté contre l'injustice que Balthazar. Et qu'il soit aussi doux et prévenant que Gabriel ne l'avait été avec elle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains l'auront peut être déjà lu, mais je le reposte dans ce recueil plutôt qu'à part.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


	3. Pour une pomme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Lucifer mange une pomme et c'est le drame. »

Comme chaque dimanche, les archanges - Gabriel - aimaient se réunir. Sans autres raisons que le « ça pourrait être bien ! » de Gabriel, encore. Au début Michel n'avait pas été pour, pourquoi se réunir un jour spécial ? C'était vraiment idiot. Mais face à l'insistance du Messager qui avait eu l'appuie des cinq autres archanges, Michel avait dû céder. Et ce jour là, quand il vit Lucifer se ramener avec une pomme à moitié mangée, il pensa que ses cadets étaient vraiment décidés à voir si un archange pouvait avoir un arrêt cardiaque - il ne comptait plus le nombre de pseudo frayeurs qu'ils lui avaient provoqués.

\- Veux-tu bien jeter cette pomme ? grogna le prince des Sept Cieux.

Les deux seuls autres archanges présents, Raphaël et Gabriel, se retournèrent vers l'Étoile du Matin et le Protecteur Céleste, ce dernier avait le regard plus que noir. Gabriel rentra par pur réflexe la tête dans les épaules, tandis que Raphaël l'entourait instinctivement avec l'une de ses six immenses ailes couleur émeraude.

\- Pourquoi cela, je te pris ? rétorqua perfidement celui aux ailes noires.

\- Tu n'as nul besoin de me prier, jette simplement ta pomme.

Pour simple réponse Lucifer croqua à nouveau dans son fruit. Ses cadets échangèrent un regard tendu - le Médecin du Paradis venait d'attirer Gabriel dans ses bras tout en l'entourant avec ses ailes, comme pour le protéger de la fureur grandissante de leur aîné à tous.

\- Michou, détend toi enfin ! Ce n'est qu'une pomme.

\- _Qu'une pomme ? Qu'une pomme ?!_ explosa Michel.

Les bras sombres de Raphaël se resserrèrent encore plus autour de son cadet, qui les lui agrippa fermement en sursautant à cause du hurlement de Michel. Lucifer eu un mouvement de recul face à la fureur de son unique aîné. Il n'avait pas _spécialement_ peur de lui, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse sortir le monstre qu'il devenait lorsqu'il combattait les Léviathans et les renvoyait au Purgatoire. Mais là il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'agression, il se devait de répliquer.

\- Oui, qu'une pomme ! Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas monter jusqu'à l'Éden, par flemme mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas complètement taré ! Surtout pour une pomme !

\- Tu serais bien capable de mentir !

\- Michel tu devrais passer autant de temps à te laver les oreilles qu'à culbuter ton assistante ! rétorqua vivement l'Étoile du Matin, qui esquiva d'un mouvement souple la chaise lancée dans sa direction.

C'est au moment où Raphaël vit les mains de Lucifer et Michel empoigner leur dague qu'elle se décida à intervenir, mais les deux regards glacés l'en dissuadèrent. Le pire - parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de ses deux aînés, et qu'elle était un tantinet suicidaire - fut peut être les épaules du plus jeune qui se secouaient étrangement, comme quelqu'un qui retient ses sanglots. Elle prit alors Gabriel dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la cabane. Histoire qu'il relâche toutes les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux dès que ses grands frères commençaient à se disputer, quelque soit la raison. Et étrangement, cette fois Lucifer n'avait même pas attendu d'être hors du champ de vision de son protégé pour dégainer.

Durant une dizaine de minutes seul les hurlements à la limite de l'hystérie des deux archanges qui se balançaient probablement l'intégralité de la cabane dessus résonnèrent. En plus des pleurs tout aussi hystériques de Gabriel, que Raphaël ne parvenait pas à calmer. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'amener plus loin mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être à trois Ciels d'écart quand ses deux aînés se battaient comme des chiffonniers, elle se devait d'être présent au cas où il y aurait un blessé grave.

Puis d'un seul coup tout pris fin - excepté les larmes de Gabriel. Le Médecin du Paradis releva la tête de son cadet, le regard suspicieux tourné vers la porte close. L'un des deux venait très certainement de tuer l'autre à coup de table, de chaise ou de dague, elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. Elle s'attendait même à en voir un sortir en courant et hurlant comme un pestiféré qu'il venait de tuer son frère. A son plus grand étonnement ce ne se passa pas du tout de la sorte. La porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, sur un Michel livide. Gabriel s'arrêta enfin de pleurer lorsque Lucifer sorti de la cabane.

Il était totalement nu et avait sa maudite pomme à la bouche.

\- Mais il t'a frappé trop fort sur le crâne ou quoi ? s'écria l'archange à la peau noire, en recouvrant les yeux du Messager.

\- Non, _du tout_ , répondit simplement l'Étoile du Matin après avoir retiré la pomme de sa bouche, je prouve à notre très cher grand frère bien aimé que cette pomme de vient pas de l'Éden.

\- En te foutant à poil ? rétorqua alors Raphaël.

\- Oui ! Je n'ai pas honte d'être comme cela, et pourtant je mange cette foutue pomme.

\- Abruti, tu as déjà la connaissance, grinça l'archange aux ailes couleur émeraude.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils en direction de son cadet.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça devant mon chaton ! s'insurgea-t-il plein de mauvaise foi.

Il attrapa le futur Messager des bras du Médecin du Paradis, et le cala contre sa hanche nue. Raphaël le pria d'une voix anormalement rauque et basse d'aller au moins mettre un pagne, de cacher ce qui prouvait qu'il était un ange de sexe _masculin_. Ignorant sa cadette, Lucifer essuya les joues et les yeux des Gabriel puis lui déposa un baiser bruyant sur ses joues rondes d'enfant.

\- On t'a fait peur en criant, mon minouche ? demanda doucement Lucifer, bien que ce fut plus une constatation qu'une question.

Le plus jeune des archanges et pas encore archange lui-même, qui n'avait pas plus de dix ans, hocha la tête avant de la poser dans le cou de son gardien. Lucifer le couva d'un regard presque maternel, et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il fut chatouillé par les cheveux couleur caramel du plus jeune. Ce dernier passa également ses fins bras autour de celui aux immenses ailes noires.

\- Aller, je te ramène à la maison, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.

Dans son cou, Gabriel hocha mollement la tête. Lucifer savait qu'en réalité il était enthousiaste mais que les pleurs l'avaient épuisé. Le second archange adressa un signe de tête à Raphaël, et un sourire suffisant à Michel. Ce dernier avait troqué son air livide pour une moue contrariée et crispée - l'Étoile du Matin appelait cette moue « _la moue j'ai un balai enfoncé trop profond dans le troufignon_ ». Une fois ses deux frères partis, le Médecin du Paradis se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Tout ce cirque pour une simple pomme ou tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?

Michel le considéra un moment sans répondre. Sa cadette était vraiment trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

\- Tu sauras bien assez tôt, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment avant de se volatiliser dans un battement d'aile, qui provoqua un souffle assez puissant pour que Raphaël soit obligée de fermer les yeux.

Seule depuis quelque instant, et songeant à s'en aller faire son travail, elle vit une ange s'approcher d'elle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien Raphi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis en avance pour une fois ?

Le brun se retourna vers sa sœur et darda son regard vert sur elle.

\- Comme si un jour tu pouvais être à l'heure, Samaël. Et ne saurais-tu pas où sont Cassiel et Haniel par hasard ?

La brune eut un rire à la limite du diabolisme, et ignora royalement la question de sa cadette. Elle savait où ils étaient mais ne voyait pas l'utilité de dire ce qu'ils faisaient - en autre autre ils fuyaient la dispute des deux aînés, qui avait résonné assez loin pour les dissuader de venir. Elle se dirigea alors dans la cabane, toujours sans dessus dessous. Elle poussa un sifflement qui se voulait admiratif en voyant la chaise encastrée dans le mur. Raphaël la suivit, sans grande conviction. Peut être serait-il _vraiment_ mieux de retourner travailler.

\- Avant d'y aller, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Raphaël grimaça en constatant que sa sœur venait de lire en elle. D'une main distraite, elle attrapa une chaise et s'affala dessus. Samaël en fit de même, en s'asseyant sans plus d'élégance que sa cadette immédiate, après avoir décroché celle qui était dans le mur parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de réparer une de celle qui avait été utilisé comme massue à l'encontre de Michel ou de Lucifer. Le Médecin du Paradis releva le regard vers sa sœur, prête à tout lui raconter mais se figea un instant en la voyant croquer dans une pomme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant qu'il vous ait plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


	4. Lève-toi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Gabriel n'aime pas qu'on le réveille le matin, mais vraiment pas. »

Si le soleil n'était pas encore levé ce n'était pas le cas d'une petite déesse païenne. Hel, de son prénom, pénétra dans la chambre encore plongé dans le noir qui ne semblait être occupé que par une personne. Furtivement elle s'approcha du lit, et sauta sur la forme qui occupait un petit quart de la couche.

\- Lève-toi ! s'eclama-t-elle.

Gabriel, ou Loki, prénom choisit chez les païens, ouvrit brutalement les yeux au cri de sa fille. Il l'entendit à peine répéter une vingtaine de fois « _Lève toi !_ ». A la place il venait de plonger dans la spirale infernale des souvenirs. Et dont il n'allait pas en ressortir indemne comme il le pensait.

XXXXX

C'était le matin au Paradis mais la plupart des anges aimaient bien flemmarder au lit. Ce qui était le cas de Lucifer, qui, après sa tournée en tant qu'Étoile du Matin - elle était d'ailleurs bien trop tôt pour la décence, il faudrait qu'il aille se plaindre à leur Père un de ces jours - retournait immédiatement se coucher et ne se levait pas avant au moins dix ou onze heures, dans ses bon jours, sinon il pouvait y rester jusqu'à quinze heures. Parce que Lucifer aimait dormir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Gabriel, alors âgé de cinq ans.

Ce dernier entra en trombe dans la chambre de son gardien, le faisant au passage sursauter violemment, et ouvrit les lourd rideau sombre empêchant toute lumière de filtrer dans la pièce. Ce qui fut bien plus violent que lorsque Gabriel, avec son poids plume, lui sauta dessus avec une force non maîtrisée et se mit à piailler dans les oreilles de son gardien.

\- Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi !

Totalement réveillé, Lucifer se redressa partiellement pour observer son adoré petit frère, la partie supérieure de son corps pendu dans le vide répéter sans cesse « Lève toi ! ». Il bougeait les bras dans tous les sens, sa petite paire d'aile toute dorée fouettait le vide et manqua d'éborgner Lucifer à trois ou quatre reprises. Bientôt il aura droit à avoir la seconde paire, puis la troisième, signifiant qu'il était un archange à part entière. Et ça Lucifer n'était pas du tout pressé.

\- Tu as fini ? sourit le plus âgé en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non. Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi ! Lève toi !

Et le voilà qui recommença un peu plus longuement. L'Étoile du Matin ne put réprimer un doux sourire. Une fois que celui qui était destiné à devenir le Messager de Dieu s'arrêta à nouveau, le plus âgé l'attrapa à deux bras, l'enlaça, le colla tout contre lui et se recoucha. Les jambes repliées contre eux, ses six immenses ailes noires corbeaux les recouvrant, empêchant ainsi son protégé de partir.

\- Ah, je veux rester comme ça pour toujours ! pépia Lucifer avec joie.

La meilleure façon de se faire réveiller le matin - qu'il soit huit heures ou bien plus tôt - c'était définitivement celle-là. Même Michel n'avait jamais réussi à le faire se lever plus tôt que dix heures - après venant de la personne la moins matinale de tout le Paradis c'était presque compréhensible. Le plus âgé enfoui sa tête dans la tignasse couleur caramel encore assez courte du plus jeune, le chatouillant de par son souffle, provoquant ainsi le rire de celui-ci, et étira à nouveau le sourire de l'autre.

-Pas moi !

Lucifer ouvrit brutalement les yeux et recula sa tête, sa grâce vibrante. C'était comme si Gabriel venait de le poignarder avec la dague d'archange qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu. Autrement dit, ça faisait très mal. Et il ne s'était pourtant écoulé qu'une seconde. Comment ça il ne voulait pas rester avec lui cette position et dormir pour toujours ?

\- J'ai faim, continua innocemment le plus jeune.

L'aîné fixa longuement son protégé avant d'éclater de rire. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui avant d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, riant toujours. Gabriel piailla de contentement et suivit son grand frère dans son rire qui sembla durer une éternité et il ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il désirait toujours manger.

\- Lucy, j'ai toujours faim moi.

L'Étoile du Matin se mit à nouveau à rire. Il se leva après s'être calmé et s'étira du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-seize, ses trois paires d'ailes remplissant tout l'espace qui lui servait de chambre tant elles étaient longues, bien que pour l'instant le record de longueur était détenu par Samaël avec un beau scinq mètres quatre-vingt-quatorze d'envergure - tandis que lui était à peine cinq mètres quarante huit d'envergure. Ensuite il pris le petit archange d'environ un mètre douze - « _il doit avoir pris au moins trois centimètres depuis une semaine_ », constata le second archange - dans ses bras pour l'amener déjeuner. A cette heure-ci - enfin, à l'heure qu'il pensait être - il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il put y voir Samaël en train de comater, assise contre le mur en dessous de la fenêtre, les jambes tendues devant elle et les ailes reposant sur le sol à moitié dépliées. Lucifer jugea bon de ne pas essayer de la sortir de sa torpeur matinale sous peine de passer à travers le sol ou le mur. Il savait que Michel gardait une vilaine cicatrice sur l'omoplate droite pour avoir essayer de faire lever leur sœur. Il prit soin de ne pas écraser ses ailes, l'inconvénient majeur de les avoir d'une telle longueur. Lucifer déposa Gabriel dans sa chaise haute, en lui posant délicatement le doigt sur le nez accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- Un chocolat chaud avec un milliard de marshmallows ça te dit ?

C'était clairement une question rhétorique. Mais Lucifer ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait tellement le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son petit frère lorsqu'il lui proposait, lui demandait, lui montrant qu'il avait le choix tout comme les grands. Gabriel eut alors ce sourire et gazouilla qu'il en voulait un. Ce qui fit fondre l'Étoile du Matin qui ne put se retenir de déposer un gros baiser bruyant sur la joue rebondie de son cadet.

Puis d'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître tout ce qu'il souhaitait sur la table - deux tasses, du chocolat en poudre, du lait et au moins quarante paquets de marshmallows, _minimum_.

Derrière lui Gabriel piaillait littéralement d'impatience, menaçant de réveiller la comateuse. Et s'il y avait bien une des rares choses qui pouvaient faire froid dans le dos de l'Étoile du Matin, c'était bien Samaël réveillée par quelqu'un. Michel aussi. Mais Michel était terrifiant les cinq quart du temps donc ça ne changeait pas trop... Non en fait le matin il était pire qu'effrayant. Gentiment il déposa un doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune et lui désigna du menton sa grande sœur. Cette dernière remua légèrement avec un grognement qui fit se crisper les deux archanges mais à leur plus grand bonheur elle ne fit rien de plus.

Lucifer commença à préparer le déjeuner de son jeune frère, après avoir lissé ses plumes qui s'étaient hérissées au mouvement de la brune. Cette fois-ci Gabriel piaillait mais bien plus doucement - il était très effrayé par sa sœur aînée, en particulier le matin.

\- Tiens minouche, sourit l'Étoile du Matin en lui déposant la tasse ornée de dessin sur la petite table que possédait la chaise haute, il ajouta. Fait attention, c'est chaud.

Gabriel étant Gabriel, il prit la tasse à deux mains... et ne dit absolument rien. Lucifer plissa légèrement les yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction mais elle ne vint jamais. A la place il pu apprécier l'immense sourire du plus jeune, ainsi que la moustache laissée par le chocolat au lait. Et il éclata de rire, pas très fort, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. D'un geste délicat, il essuya le haut de la lèvre de son protégé qui sourit encore plus.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, parfois Gabriel buvait son chocolat au lait un peu fort mais rien de bien dérangeant - la preuve était que Samaël n'avait pas encore dit quelque chose ou détruit la moitié de la cuisine. Lucifer était occupé avec sa propre boisson, et ses marshmallows, quand Michel entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt le futur Messager s'était tendu et l'Étoile du Matin avait arrêté tout mouvement pour observer son unique aîné - la tasse était à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

Comme à son habitude le Protecteur Céleste allait se servir un café et tout irait bien. Comme d'habitude il allait l'engueuler parce que Gabriel avec un taux de sucre trop élevé dans le sang était un Gabriel plus chiant qu'à l'ordinaire mais tout irait _bien_. Comme d'habitude il lui rétorquerait que c'était son protégé, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais tout irait _bien_. Gabriel avalerait probablement un marshmallow de travers, faisant paniquer comme il n'avait pas lieu d'être son gardien mais tout irait _bien_.

Mais après que Michel ait trébuché à cause des jambes de Samaël et ait écrasé deux de ses ailes droites, Lucifer savait que rien n'irait _bien_.

L'aîné de tous, allongé contre le sol, tourna lentement la tête vers sa sœur cadette qui en faisait de même dans sa direction. Les deux grâces étaient noires, on sentait dans la cuisine une envie de meurtre, la tension était à couper au couteau. Lucifer dégluti lentement. Il n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur que l'attention des deux fous furieux du matin ne se retrouve sur lui. Il avait encore plus peur pour Gabriel mais personne ne ferait du mal à un bébé. Si ? A son plus grand soulagement le petit archange n'esquissa pas un mouvement, trop apeuré par l'électricité statique provoqué par les deux archanges qui rentraient lentement dans un colère des plus noires.

Tout se passa trop rapidement pour que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce qui venait d'arriver. Les seules constatations étaient que la cuisine était totalement ravagée. Que Gabriel tremblait dans les bras de son gardien parce qu'il avait eu très peur. Que Raphaël tenait les oreilles de Michel et de Samaël pendant qu'Haniel leur passait un savon, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère. Et que Cassiel observait la scène d'un œil plus qu'attentif, les bras croisés et un regard sévère pour sa gardienne et l'aîné de tous. Lui aussi aurait aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps et ne pas être réveillé par les bruits de bagarre des deux autres.

Si on avait demandé à Lucifer de raconter ce qui s'était déroulé, il aurait probablement dit quelque chose du genre : « _Mish à trébuché sur les ailes de Sam, du coup ils se sont volés dans les plumes. C'était moche à voir. Je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter, il fallait que je m'occupe de calmer Gaby. Après Raph et Haniel ont débarqués, ont stoppés les deux autres et maintenant leur passe le savon du siècle que Père ne serait pas foutu de leur donner._ ».

En attendant, tout était calme et Lucifer pouvait apaiser Gabriel tranquillement. Il le berçait tout doucement, pendant que le plus jeune restait blotti contre l'épaule de son gardien. Il avait arrêté de pleurer au moment où Raphaël avait eu le courage d'attraper les oreilles des deux bagarreurs et que Haniel avait commencé à leur crier dessus qu'ils n'était que « _deux sombres abrutis pas capable d'être normaux un matin dans leur vie et qu'un jour il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à se tenir et pas se taper dessus parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas le matin et qu'un jour il allait leur fourrer son poing dans la tronche pour leur apprendre à réveiller les Sept Cieux alors qu'eux même auraient trucidés tout le monde si ça avait eu le malheur d'arriver pendant qu'ils dormaient._ ». Lucifer aurait probablement éclaté de rire s'il ne savait pas son aîné et sa cadette immédiate capable de lui faire payer son rire un peu plus tard - quand le Médecin du Paradis et l'Éducateur des Sept Cieux auraient le dos tourné.

Plus tard Gabriel rirait beaucoup en pensant à cette scène, qui, étrangement, ne se reproduisit plus jamais. Michel et Samaël n'avaient pas aimé se faire tirer l'oreille et remonter les bretelles par leurs deux cadets ?

XXXXX

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Gabriel essayait d'éloigner ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, pas tant que sa fille était là, pas tant qu'il aurait quelqu'un à aimer et à chérir - et pour le moment il en avait du monde à chérir dans cette nouvelle famille. Il devait être fort.

A la place il attrapa sa petite dernière et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, un sourire factice aux lèvres, il posa son doigt sur le nez de la jeune déesse et lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour ce genre de masque il devait vraiment remercier son gardien. La phrase resta un moment en suspend dans le vide avant d'obtenir une réponse positive.

« _Un chocolat chaud avec un milliard de marshmallow ça te dit ?_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciés cet OS ! Effectivement il a déjà été posté ailleurs qu'ici et par moi, peut être que certains l'auront déjà lu, je m'excuse, je suis en train d'en faire des nouveaux, c'est promis !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


	5. Être parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « La perfection de Lucifer emmerde les anges, plus particulièrement un de ses plus proches cadets et ça, ça lui fait très peur. »

\- Gabriel ? appela Lucifer en toquant de l'index à la porte de la salle de bain.

Aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas normal. Gabriel répondait toujours, même un simple grognement quand il était de mauvais poil. Mais il ne se taisait jamais, à moins de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui arrivait rarement tout de même, il faisait attention. Uniquement parce que Lucifer s'inquiétait pour un rien quand il s'agissait de son petit frère.

L'Étoile du matin retenta en toquant un peu plus fort. Peut être que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait donc pas entendu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Toujours pas de réponse. Ce qui était véritablement inquiétant. Lucifer jugea bon d'entrer, et si Gabriel avait fermé la porte, tant pis, il se téléporterait ou userait de sa magie pour la déverrouiller.

La porte était bel et bien fermée à clé. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Lucifer était à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et la porte était ouverte.

\- Gabriel ! s'écria-t-il.

Lucifer se précipita vers son frère, allongé sur le sol à demi habillé. Il le secoua légèrement pour essayer de le réveiller, mais rien ne se passa. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et à peine un seconde plus tard ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Raphaël.

Cette dernière était occupée à ranger, rien de bien étonnant. L'archange de la médecine se tourna vers ses deux frères, un semblant agacée. Ils avaient beau être très proches à cause de leur lien archangélique, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils pouvaient venir l'emmerder quand ils s'ennuyaient un petit peu. Mais la vue de Gabriel, presque plus pâle que son gardien - qui était déjà plus que pâle et semblait chercher à concurrencer Rachel par temps de froid, ou Samaël toute l'année - lui retint tout commentaires désagréables.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? pressa l'archange à la peau brune tout en faisant installer Gabriel sur la table d'examen.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, il était censé prendre sa douche et presque deux heures plus tard il n'était toujours pas sorti. Il prend toujours son temps mais c'était excessif, du coup j'étais parti le lui dire mais comme il ne répondait pas je suis entré et je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol, inconscient, débita rapidement Lucifer qui, Raphaël pouvait le voir, était au bord de l'évanouissement lui aussi.

Le Médecin du Paradis hocha légèrement la tête avant d'examiner son cadet.

\- Il a maigri, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Tu trouves aussi. Je pensais que je délirais, répondit Lucifer, j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu au moins vingt kilos.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ? s'exclama sa sœur.

L'Étoile du Matin lança un regard noir à Raphaël.

\- Non parce que je « m'inquiète pour un rien » à ce qu'il paraît.

\- C'est vrai, mais quand même, à quinze ans il ne devrait pas avoir le poids qu'il avait à huit ans ! tempêta Raphaël.

L'archange à la peau brune secoua la tête, visiblement en colère. Lucifer l'était aussi, contre lui-même. Comment avait-il fait pour fermer les yeux sur l'état de son petit frère ? Bien sûr, dernièrement il n'avait pas été très présent à cause des diverses missions données par Michel. Mais tout de même, il aurait dû le voir, ce ne l'excusait en rien.

D'un geste délicat Raphaël releva le t-shirt de son frère pour le découvrir bien plus maigre qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses côtes dépassaient bien trop pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à manger des conneries.

\- Tu vas aussi me dire qu'il a arrêté de manger ? questionna sombrement le Médecin du Paradis.

\- J'ai essayé de le forcer à manger le peu que j'étais là. Mais ça dégénérait et il finissait dans sa chambre sans avoir pris quoi que ce soit à manger. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, il a une réserve étonnante de sucrerie un peu partout au Palais, tu le sais bien.

Pour faire plus pâle que Lucifer à cet instant, il n'y avait vraiment que Samaël le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle devrait s'occuper d'un gamin.

Alors que Raphaël allait demander à Lucifer de sortir un instant, Cassiel apparut dans le bureau à son tour. Il soutenait tant bien que mal - plus mal que bien en fait et semblait particulièrement bien s'en moquer - un Uriel très mal en point.

\- Bordel c'est la journée ou quoi ? s'énerva Raphaël, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- « Moi », répondit télépathiquement Cassiel, sans le moindre remord sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'a-t-il pris à Père de te confier à Samaël toi ! grinça Raphaël qui se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu cette même réponse dans la bouche de son aînée, plusieurs fois.

Elle fit allonger Uriel dans un lit de l'infirmerie en lui donnant quelque chose contre la douleur. Avant d'entraîner Cassiel dans son bureau. Elle allait devoir lui faire la morale puisque visiblement sa gardienne n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer qu'on ne tabassait pas ses frères et sœurs.

\- Explique moi pourquoi tu as fait ça, ordonna Raphaël tout en essayant de conserver son calme - elle n'était pas réputée pour être le plus calme des archanges, et tous savaient qu'il valait mieux partir loin lorsqu'elle piquait une colère magistrale.

\- « J'ai eu une vision du passé. Ça n'arrive pas assez souvent pour que je m'y intéresse vraiment, puis Michel m'a clairement dit s'en foutre alors j'ai laissé tomber depuis un moment. Mais là, ça me semblait plutôt important », commença Cassiel, en faisant bien attention de passer le message autant au Médecin du Paradis qu'à Lucifer qui était toujours présent et veillait sur Gabriel, il reprit ; « J'ai vu plusieurs jours, si ce n'est mois en une seule vision. Au début, j'ai clairement entendu l'autre connard... »

\- Cassiel ! le réprimanda Raphaël.

\- Continu, fit simplement Lucifer sans prendre grande attention au Médecin du Paradis qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Bref, j'ai entendu Uriel traiter Gabriel de gros lard, lui dire qu'il finirait obèse s'il continuait à manger des sucreries et pourrait rivaliser avec Metatron... »

\- Oh le fils de cupidon ! jura Lucifer, prêt à aller tabasser copieusement Uriel, coupant Cassiel et ne le laissant pas finir.

\- LUCIFER ! hurla Raphaël, tu restes ici ! Il est assez amoché comme cela enfin ! Et tu vas te calmer avec les cupidons, ils ne t'ont rien fait à ce que je sache !

L'archange de la médecine se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège, se massant les tempes. Elle avait l'habitude que ses frères se chamaillent, aillent jusqu'à se blesser mais jamais très gravement. C'était généralement involontaire ou pour s'amuser. Sauf que là, Cassiel avait délibérément violenté Uriel. Certes, elle en aurait fait de même si elle avait connu l'histoire. Tous auraient fait la même chose, et Lucifer le premier.

Personne ne touchait au bébé des archanges.

Et gare à celui qui osait ne serait-ce que l'insulter un tant soit peu. Les six autres archanges défendaient le petit dernier bec et ongle. Il était le plus fragile et le plus vulnérable. Comme quoi leur Père avait eu du mal avec les deux derniers - et pas qu'eux au final.

Cassiel était muet. Quand bien même il eut plutôt le genre de carrure de Michel, il égalait à peine un ange question force, ce qui faisait qu'il se défendait plutôt par la parole télépathique mais sans aucun pacifisme - sauf dans les cas extrêmes comme avec Uriel. Et ses visions l'empêchaient de rester seul, il s'effondrait et risquait d'avaler sa langue.

Gabriel, quinze ans, ayant encore la carrure d'un angelot de huit ans, un poids considérablement en dessous de la moyenne malgré les tonnes de sucreries qu'il avalait par jour. Aimable au point de se laisser violenter par qui que ce soit, sans jamais se défendre. Il n'aimait pas la violence et fuyait les disputes.

Un soupir franchi la barrière des lèvres de Raphaël. Elle était aussi contre la violence, elle était docteure, elle se devait de soigner. Mais elle savait se défendre si jamais. Alors que ses deux petits frères égalaient à peine un enfant en bas âge apprenant tout juste à se servir de ses poings. Mais question magie, Gabriel était considérablement doué, c'était presque innée. Cassiel c'était plus la télépathie, et il excellait. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il l'exploitait plus que quiconque.

\- Bon, Lucifer, arrête de te morfondre, ça va rapidement m'énerver.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria Lucifer. J'ai fermé les yeux sur son état alors que je suis son gardien ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, je le savais...

Raphaël leva son regard vert en direction de Cassiel qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il devait attendre que Samaël vienne le chercher, hors de question qu'il parte seul.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucifer remettait en doute le choix de leur Père de lui confier Gabriel. S'il y en avait bien un seul qui n'avait pas douté de lui, c'était Michel. Personne ne savait pourquoi - il était plutôt du genre à ne pas vraiment croire en ce que faisait Lucifer, comme à peu près tout le monde qui se désespérait des mauvaises blagues de l'Étoile du Matin -, même Samaël, qui était clairement plus proche d'eux que tous les autres n'avait pas pu expliquer.

Gabriel se réveilla au bout d'une petite heure. Heure durant laquelle Lucifer avait fini par s'asseoir au chevet de son protégé après avoir marché de long en large, usant le sol du bureau de Raphaël. Entre temps Samaël était également venu chercher Cassiel, avait écouté Raphaël et au lieu d'engueuler comme il se devait son protégé, avait ricané au malheur d'Uriel en trouvant même qu'il le méritait amplement. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait.

A la vue de son gardien Gabriel pensa qu'il allait grandement se faire engueuler. C'était mal connaître Lucifer. Ce dernier se jeta sur son protégé pour le serrer longuement dans ses bras, en s'excusant à voix basse. A la grande surprise de Gabriel, il tremblait comme une feuille. Le futur Messager enlaça doucement Lucifer qui s'excusait toujours. Il finit par se reculer au bout d'un moment pour laisser le plus jeune respirer. Raphaël s'approcha alors pour donner de la nourriture à Gabriel.

\- Tiens, mange ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes encore d'inanition.

\- Non ! J'ai à peine atteint le poids parfait, refusa Gabriel.

\- Le poids parfait ? s'étonna Lucifer. Arrête tes conneries Gabriel, tu vas mourir de faim si tu continues !

Gabriel secoua la tête. Pas après toutes les privations qu'il avait faites pour atteindre ce poids là. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reprendre maintenant. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait il se leva, repoussant Lucifer avec colère, alors qu'il tentait juste de le faire asseoir, et s'envola Dieu sait où. Alors qu'il allait le suivre, Lucifer fût arrêté par Raphaël.

\- Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver la situation. Laisse le revenir.

\- Et s'il tombe encore dans les pommes ? Non, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, j'y vais !

\- Non, Raphouille a raison reste là, il est en colère contre toi. Je vais y aller moi, intervint Samaël. Garde Cassiel au cas où il tomberait aussi dans les pommes.

Et sur ses dires elle s'envola à son tour. Samaël n'avait pas la capacité de localiser n'importe quel ange, qu'importe l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, comme Michel avait, mais elle connaissait les habitudes de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Gabriel. Il ruminait sur Terre, comme souvent dans ces cas là.

\- Des choses intéressantes sur Terre en ce moment ? lança Samaël en s'asseyant à côté de Gabriel, à même le sol.

Pour seule réponse elle eut droit à un grognement très Michelien. L'archange roula des yeux non sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ressembles plus à Michel qu'à Lucifer. Il va être jaloux.

\- Et bien qu'il aille au Purgatoire, lui, sa jalousie et sa perfection !

Samaël arqua un sourcil. C'était donc cela. Ladite perfection de Lucifer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle causait les malheurs d'un cadet. C'était même une habitude. Mais aucun ne s'était réellement affamé à cause de cela. Ou pas trop longtemps. Gabriel devait être le seul à avoir jamais réussi.

\- Il est loin d'être parfait tu sais.

\- C'est ça. Et toi t'as pas été créée par Dieu peut être ? pesta Gabriel juste avant de se recevoir un coup d'aile à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Beh non c'est un Léviathan qui m'a donné la vie. Abruti.

L'aînée roula des yeux, encore une fois tout en secouant la tête. Sur ce coup là il ressemblait vraiment à Lucifer.

\- Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Papa, tu voudrais être « parfait comme Lucifer » ? demanda-t-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts pour accentuer la débilité des propos du plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

Les yeux plissés, Samaël fixa longuement Gabriel en soupirant.

\- Gabriel, personne n'est parfait. C'est impossible. Regarde moi, mes ailes sont trop grandes pour ma taille, quand bien même je sois grande, elles le sont encore plus ! Je suis tout sauf parfaite aussi. Michel il a un visage qui fait peur. Cassiel est muet. Haniel est maniaque. Raphaël colérique. Et encore, je ne dis que ça. On a tous des défauts. Et Lucy n'échappe pas à la règle, crois-moi, il en a des défauts.

Gabriel ne semblait toujours pas convaincu par les propos de son aînée. Aînée qui sembla désespérer. Gabriel était têtu, quand il avait une idée en tête rien ne semblait pouvoir la lui faire sortir. Alors Samaël, qui n'était pas la plus patiente, décida d'utiliser d'autres arguments. Autrement dit, la première création de Lucifer : les chats. Ce n'était pas parfait, ça devrait fonctionner pour démontrer la non perfection de Lucifer. Si ça n'était pas parfait, lui non plus, non ?

\- Bon, regarde les chats alors, il y en a des gros, des maigres, des petits, des grands, de roux, des noirs, des marrons, des jaunes, des poilus et des sans poils. Et pourtant ils s'acceptent tous plus ou moins. C'est la diversité qui fait la beauté de la chose.

\- Mais Lucy il est parfait lui..., soupira Gabriel.

Bon, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Cela fit grogner Samaël qui était à deux doigts de l'encastrer dans le sol mais qui se retint parce que sinon Lucifer allait lui faire sa fête et ça elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle accorda alors en partie les choses à son cadet tout en trouvant quoi dire. Il suffisait qu'elle tape là où ça ferait effet, et les chats n'étaient que le début. L'archange s'attaqua alors à plus personnel chez son aîné à elle.

\- Physiquement peut être, mais il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas parfait. Il a un caractère de merde. Il est prétentieux. Égoïste. Égocentrique. Hautain. Violent quand il s'y met. Sarcastique à souhait. Il joue des mauvais tours à tout le monde et parfois des graves. Il tourne tout en ridicule. Il cause du soucis à tout le monde et particulièrement à Michel. Alors non. Il n'est pas parfait. C'est même un sacré con quand il veut. Le physique ne fait pas tout Gabriel, au contraire.

Samaël regarda Gabriel un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et puis, si tout le monde est parfait, alors personne ne l'est tu ne penses pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin un nouveau OS ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


	6. Les soldats lisent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Raphaël ne savait pas que les soldats lisaient. Constantine lui pardonnera. »

Il y avait des jours où Raphaël aimait bien prendre quelques heures pour se reposer. Ce n'était pas facile d'être la seule docteure pour des milliards d'anges criards et ayant besoin de pleins d'attentions - bien trop d'attentions pour certains. Il y avait aussi ses frères et sœurs les plus proches qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter au bout d'un moment. Haniel lui avait expliqué que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient tout le temps les uns sur les autres. Et pour ça elle le croyait plus que volontiers.

Alors ce jour là elle avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour plusieurs heures de tranquillités. En général en plein milieu de la journée il n'y avait personne et elle pouvait s'installer où elle voulait. Mais ce que Raphaël aimait bien, c'était s'installer au fond, cachée par l'une des immenses étagères. Personne ne venait jamais la chercher ici.

Sauf que là, il y avait quelqu'un à sa place. Elle connaissait cette ange. C'était le lieutenant de Michel. Constantine. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus que ses frères et sœurs toujours sur elle c'était bien les soldats. Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder sans sentir une colère noire monter en elle. Mais ça c'était parce qu'elle était pacifiste en temps normaux. Elle n'avait jamais compris le concept de la guerre. Même Haniel, qui en savait presque autant que Dieu, ne le comprenait pas et était aussi pacifiste qu'elle. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il fallait se défendre contre les Léviathans mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'autant de soldats, c'était stupide. Michel devait encore savoir quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, comme toujours.

Plein de dédain elle s'avança quand même pour prendre le livre qu'elle avait prévu de lire. Raphaël choisissait à l'avance les livres qu'elle lirait lors de ses pauses à la bibliothèque. Mais là elle ne pourrait pas lire assise dans le coin sous la fenêtre, puisque l'ange se trouvait sous cette maudite fenêtre. Elle grinça des dents.

\- Je ne savais pas que les soldats lisaient, cracha-t-elle avec une hargne perfide.

Constantine leva le regard vers l'archange, haussant un sourcil, peu impressionnée. Le Médecin du Paradis ne regretta pas ses paroles, elle les méritait amplement.

\- Comme tu vois, nous lisons, lui répondit-elle avec un calme exemplaire.

Raphaël resta sans voix. Généralement les anges ne lui répondaient pas. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe quel ange, et ça elle le savait même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Un léger sourire s'installa sur les fines lèvres du lieutenant de l'armée Céleste.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'ai choquée ? continua Constantine. Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te réponde, Raphaël ?

Raphaël la regarda de manière très neutre. Sa respiration, qu'elle tentait de garder calme, s'était tout de même coupée un court instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait la haïr en cet instant même. Si elle n'avait pas juré de soigner tous les blessés qu'elle verrait, elle lui aurait probablement fait tomber l'étagère dessus. Elle le méritait ! Elle s'était engagée ! Et de son plein gré en plus ! Rageuse Raphaël quitta la bibliothèque sans omettre de lui lancer un regard noir.

Raphaël se rendit compte de son attitude puérile après en avoir parlé avec Haniel. Ce dernier classait les dessins que les nouveaux-nés lui avaient fait durant sa classe. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, et Haniel semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Cela faisait combien de temps que tu ne lui avais pas parlé ? questionna le jumeau blanc.

\- Quatre mille ans, environ, répondit vaguement le Médecin du Paradis en examinant un dessin pris au hasard.

Haniel la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Comment était-ce possible de ne pas parler à quelqu'un à qui on tenait autant pendant quatre mille ans ? Et Raphaël n'était pas la plus rancunière des archanges. Il n'osait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Lucifer décide d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Il n'irait même pas parler à la personne après sa mort.

\- Franchement Raph...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas.

L'Éducateur des Sept Cieux plissa les yeux en expirant longuement. Par moment il ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle Raph mais elle laissait Samaël et Lucifer l'appeler Raphouille. Il n'y avait aucune logique.

\- Bref. Je sais que tu as horreur des soldats, mais tout de même, c'est Constantine. Pas n'importe qui.

\- Justement ! s'agita Raphaël. Elle le savait, et elle l'a quand même fait ! Et en plus c'est le lieutenant de Michel.

\- Je sais, je sais. Il s'est encore reposé sur elle pour s'envoyer en l'air avec sa secrétaire la dernière fois, je le sais parce que...

Raphaël fit un mouvement de la main, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. La vie sexuelle de Michel ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle en avait déjà assez de le soigner quand il se retrouvait dans des situations improbables, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous devriez avoir une discussion quand même, histoire que tout soit mis sur la table, continua tout de même Haniel.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle tout net.

\- Vous étiez si proche, ça a du lui faire du mal. Et toi t'as été abattu des siècles ! Je te rappelle toutes les fois où j'ai du te ramener dans ta chambre parce que tu avais bu le verre de trop et que tu dormais dans la baignoire ? Ou encore quand tu voulais aller lui « casser la gueule » ? Pacifiste, mon cul oui.

Raphaël grogna une ou deux insultes plus vulgaire que « cul » et « gueule » - même si ce dernier n'était là que pour illustrer les propos de sa sœur -, alors Haniel lui balança un livre dessus et pointa son index dans sa direction, l'air menaçant. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il ne tolérait pas dans sa classe. Sinon il était aussi vulgaire que ses frères et sœurs. Pas le pire mais à bon niveau quand même.

\- Pas de ça dans ma classe et tu le sais ! Ou je te transforme à mains nues en descente de lit.

\- Et après ça se dit pacifique aussi, ricana Raphaël.

\- Pas avec toi, t'es ma presque jumelle, je fais ce que je veux de toi, assura le plus vieux des jumeaux.

\- Je suis née trente deux heures après toi ! Tu _dois être gentil avec moi ! riposta le Médecin du Paradis._

__

\- Justement, je suis le plus vieux, tu dois être respectueuse avec moi, termina habilement l'Éducateur des Sept Cieux.

__

Raphaël fronça les sourcils un instant, puis face au sourire amusé d'Haniel, elle sourit à son tour. Les conversations avec lui étaient toujours comme ça. Au début c'était sérieux et ça finissait presque immanquablement sur leur gémellité totalement étrange et jamais vue ou reproduite à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Et c'était toujours aussi parfait. Raphaël ne remercierait jamais assez Dieu de lui avoir donné ce jumeau.

__

La cloche retenti, signifiant que les enfants allaient revenir et qu'il était l'heure pour Raphaël de retourner à son poste ou tout du moins de laisser Haniel. Elle aurait aimé rester encore un moment pour parler. Parce qu'il fallait le dire, ça lui faisait du bien de temps à autres de se confier, quand bien même ce soit à la personne avec qui elle avait grandi, appris à parler, marcher ou voler. Mais là, il devait travailler, en plus le sujet de ce cours était l'apprentissage de la lecture. Un cours très important.

__

Une fois dans son bureau elle s'installa sous la fenêtre et commença à lire. Mais ce n'était pas comme à la bibliothèque. Là des gens allaient venir l'interrompre.

__

En à peine une heure et demie Raphaël avait vu défiler six anges. Dont deux uniquement pour parler. Ce qui faisait également partie de son travail en vérité - et c'était pour cela que ça lui faisait du bien de parler à Haniel de ses problèmes au lieu d'écouter ceux des autres. Mais ce jour là elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter les problèmes de cœur de Rubiel ou encore qu'Ariel avait du mal à supporter Reiyel. Sauf que si elle voulait la paix elle devrait aller à la bibliothèque. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. _Elle_ y serait probablement encore.

__

Pourtant l'archange voulait vraiment être tranquille.

__

Après une demie heure de bataille contre elle-même, Raphaël décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque quand même. Son froid polaire la ferait peut être partir. Bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle y était encore. Constantine avait beaucoup de mal à lire, elle le savait et avant elle l'aidait. Mais c'était bien des siècles plus tôt et là, par pure vengeance, elle la laisserait patauger toute seule. Elle s'assit alors à côté d'elle, et commença à lire. L'archange lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, l'ange n'avait pas bougé quand elle s'était assise, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était vraiment adorable à suivre les lignes avec son doigt pour ne pas se perdre. C'était la technique que Raphaël lui avait donné bien des siècles auparavant. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière sa grosse paire de lunette rectangulaire noire à forte monture, elle ne cessait de tomber sur le bout de son nez et du bout du doigt elle la remontait. Raphaël secoua légèrement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. Elle replongea dans sa lecture. Mais son attention revint presque immédiatement son l'ange rousse.

__

\- Je t'en veux, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans vraiment s'en rendre compte toujours en la fixant.

__

L'ange releva alors ses yeux par dessus ses lunettes de son livre et fixa son regard dans celui de Raphaël qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise pour avoir dit ça sans y avoir préalablement réfléchit - elle avait même rougi sous sa peau chocolat. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, Constantine eut le petit sourire, ce fameux petit sourire qu'elle faisait et que l'archange adorait avant. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, mais tout de suite elle n'était pas objective, elle lui en voulait toujours alors elle le trouvait moche.

__

\- Je sais.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai oublié de m'excuser la dernière fois pour l'attente mais c'était les vacances, puis j'avais un peu la flemme et comme j'ai bazardé ma bêta (ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai progressé et elle est retombée dans le fandom Harry Potter, et il faut lire ses fictions si vous aimez Harry Potter) et bien j'avais un peu la trouille de vous envoyer ce que j'avais fait. Je suis un peu ce genre de personne oui. Donc c'est le deuxième OS que je poste sans correction derrière, j'espère que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Oh et on remercie KartenK (FF.net), parce que c'est grâce à elle que vous avez l'OS. Oui, elle me harcèle pour que je les poste. Lisez ses trucs aussi, ils sont drôles et bien. Et drôle.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


	7. Orni-quoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Parce que Gabriel aussi a dû passer la dernière épreuve. »

Pour devenir archange à part entière, et ainsi recevoir sa troisième paire d'aile, il fallait passer certaines épreuves. Rien de bien important. Des broutilles d'après Lucifer. Sauf la dernière. La Création.

C'était probablement la seule épreuve qui avait fait trembler Michel et pourtant celui-ci passait son temps à trucider du Léviathan.

Si cette épreuve avait refilé des cauchemars à tous les archanges, c'était bien parce qu'il fallait que leur Père approuve. Et leur plus grande crainte était un refus. De voir dans les yeux de leur Créateur cette déception horrible qui donnait envie de s'arracher la grâce.

Et Gabriel était dans un tel état que même les herbes de Raphaël censées le calmer n'avait absolument rien fait. Il continuait à tourner en rond, donnant le tournis à son gardien.

\- Bon, Gaby, il va falloir, à moment donné, que tu relâches la pression, tenta doucement Lucifer.

\- C'est vrai ça. Puis tu ne vas rien rater du tout. Regarde, même Samaël y est parvenue, continua Haniel.

La concernée lança un regard mauvais à son frère. Il était vrai qu'elle était passée de justesse. Mais elle n'était pas extrêmement douée en magie, pas comme Lucifer ou Haniel. Elle était plutôt les muscles, comme Michel.

Le plus jeune continuait à marcher de long en large.

\- Mais vous savez bien que j'échoue tout le temps ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Non, regarde, tu as réussi toutes les épreuves jusqu'ici, contra Lucifer.

C'était vrai. Il avait terrassé deux Léviathans tout seul, tandis que Lucifer rongeait les ongles de Michel, après avoir finit avec les siens. Il pouvait réciter les commandements angéliques, archangéliques et du Paradis. Et dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît ! Il avait même forgé sa propre épée archangélique - en se brûlant juste une petite dizaine de fois - qui était bien plus grande que les dagues qu'on donnait aux anges. Alors oui, il avait réussi toutes les épreuves jusque là.

\- Non mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux créer enfin ! poursuivit le jeune futur archange.

\- Inspire toi de ce que nous avons fait, ce n'est pas interdit, lança Raphaël, et puis va te reposer, tu vas finir exténué et tu ne pourras jamais présenter ton projet à Père.

De mauvais gré Gabriel s'envola, rapidement suivit de son gardien qui voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien dormir. Sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas. Lucifer avait poussé un long soupir et lâché un « Mais c'est pas la mer à boire non plus ! » avant de s'envoler. Michel soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Alors celui-là, s'il n'est pas de mauvaise foi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est.

\- C'est la mémoire sélective qui fait ça, avança Samaël.

Tous deux se souvenaient très bien de comment l'épreuve de Lucifer s'était passée, même Samaël qui n'était encore qu'une enfant à ce moment se rappelait assez bien de l'événement. Il se passa peu de temps avant le départ de Raphaël, qui prétexta une urgence. Son bureau était mal rangé ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle nous cache une relation, fit Haniel.

\- Sale commère. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Gabriel qui passe son épreuve dans une semaine, rappela Samaël, mais tout dans son expression montrait qu'elle voulait savoir ce que Raphaël leur cachait.

Haniel secoua la tête.

\- Il va la réussir. Il est doué en magie et il a une imagination débordante.

\- Tu parles, on va se retrouver avec un bonbon à pattes, répliqua Michel.

\- « C'est toujours mieux qu'un oiseau qui ne peut pas voler. », contra Cassiel.

Raphaël aurait fait les gros yeux à l'archange muet si elle avait été là. Oui, elle avait inventé un oiseau qui ne pouvait pas voler. Oui, Raphaël avait créé les autruches. Et alors ?

Haniel essaya de calmer son fou rire tandis que Samaël se tenait contre le mur pour ne pas tomber sous le fou rire qui la menaçait. Michel secoua la tête.

\- C'est un animal comme un autre, lança-t-il.

\- C'est comme si on faisait un poisson qui ne savait pas nager ! s'écria Samaël entre deux rires avant de tomber sur le sol et de rouler par terre.

Michel la regarda, totalement consterné. Cassiel soupira en regardant sa gardienne rouler sur le sol comme une enfant.

\- Je ne trouve pas que l'autruche soit une si mauvaise idée, tenta Haniel pour défendre sa jumelle, peu crédible avec les larmes qui dévalaient toujours ses joues à force de rire.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ton invention était bien. Les lapins c'est mignon et pas agressif et ça nage alors que ça vit sur Terre ! reprit Samaël en s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- Là n'est pas la question... Un bébé autruche c'est mignon, insista Haniel.

\- « Pas autant qu'un chaton ou un chiot. », assura Cassiel.

Haniel hocha la tête. Cassiel avait raison, sur ce coup là Lucifer - les chats - et Michel - les chiens - s'étaient surpassés.

\- Beh les araignées c'est pas moche, lança Samaël, amusée par ce qui l'avait fait passer de justesse, et se prit trois regards dégoûtés.

\- Non c'est dégueulasse. Les lapins, en revanche, c'est adorable, contra Haniel avançant son invention, dont il était très fier il fallait l'avouer.

\- Mais c'est muet, avança Michel en roulant des yeux.

\- « Tu as quelque chose contre les muets Michel ? », haussa Cassiel, défendant son existence.

S'en suivit un débat sur lequel des archanges avaient fait la meilleure création, sans qu'aucun ne puisse gagner - enfin, Samaël était disqualifiée d'office. Alors vint la plus grosse incohérence connue. Celle de Cassiel et du perroquet. Cassiel était muet de naissance, et pourtant il avait créé un animal qui parlait, enfin répétait ce qu'on lui disait, ce que Cassiel était tout bonnement incapable de faire. Et ça, ça faisait encore plus rire Samaël que le coup de l'oiseau qui ne pouvait pas voler.

XXXXX

De son côté, Gabriel planchait déjà sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, surveillé par Lucifer qui lui avait même préparé un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows par centaines, ou presque tout du moins.

\- Ton but c'est de me garder éveillé ?

\- Non. Mais je sais bien que tu ne vas pas dormir de la semaine, quand bien même je te l'interdirais, et je ne veux pas que tu boives de café, soupira Lucifer en observant la chambre de son cadet.

C'était le bordel le plus total mais il n'avait pas grand chose à dire étant donné que sa chambre avait été élue la-chambre-la-plus-bordélique-du-Paradis-tout-entier-et-que-personne-ne-surpassera-jamais par ceux qui osaient se faire appeler ses frères et sœurs. Il avait même eu droit à un prix fait en argile par Gabriel. Enfin, il croyait que la chose avait été faite par Gabriel et il ne saurait probablement jamais la véritable provenance de cette immondice qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. Mais Michel avait été vexé quand il avait remercié Gabriel pour la chose.

Treize feuilles froissées, cinq paquets et demi de marshmallows, trois tasses de chocolat chaud et un Lucifer mis à la porte plus tard, Gabriel se laissa tomber en arrière en poussant un cri de frustration. Il fixa le plafond, longuement, sans rien faire. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps s'écoula entre ce moment et son illumination. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures ou des jours, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait l'idée du millénaire. Tout ça à cause d'une tâche de chocolat sur son mur. Comment était-elle arrivée là, il ne savait pas mais elle l'avait aidé. Gabriel se redressa vivement attrapa son carnet, des crayons et commença a écrire, griffonner, colorier.

Il avait son idée.

XXXXX

La semaine était passée plus vite que les archanges ne l'auraient cru. Gabriel n'était pas sorti de sa chambre une seule fois. Lucifer avait dû lui apporter à manger plusieurs fois par jour pour être certain que son protégé se nourrissait. Il ne pouvait pas s'assurer qu'il dormait puisque Gabriel ne laissait personne rentrer dans sa chambre. Et Lucifer s'était confronté à une barrière magique avant ou après l'heure du repas qu'il disait avoir eu la flemme de passer. Alors que d'un claquement de doigt il aurait pu se retrouver dans la chambre de Gabriel, mais il ne souhaitait pas le déranger plus qu'il ne le faisait en lui apportant à manger. Il comprenait parfaitement le stress de son protégé.

Il ne lui restait que deux heures avant d'aller voir Dieu pour lui présenter son projet. Deux petites heures de rien du tout. Gabriel avait alors demandé aux archanges de venir dans la salle de réunion. Il voulait leur montrer en premier sa création. Une fois Samaël arrivée, en dernière comme d'habitude, il put ouvrir le carton dans lequel se trouvait l'animal le plus bizarre que les plus âgés aient pu voir de leur vie. Et ils en avaient vu des trucs bizarres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se risqua Raphaël au bout de quelque minutes, peu convaincue de l'animal, pourtant mignon.

Gabriel sourit grandement, heureux qu'on lui pose la question.

\- C'est un ornithorynque !

\- « Orni-quoi ? » questionna Cassiel, les yeux plissés.

\- Ornithorynque, répéta Gabriel, désespéré en articulant bien chaque syllabes.

\- Ornithorynque ? s'étonna Haniel.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il s'était longtemps creusé la tête pour l'étymologie, et il était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Bec de canard ? repris Michel, qui avait aussi analysé le mot.

\- Il a un bec, de canard ! souligna Gabriel en caressant le bec de l'animal.

\- Mais ton machin c'est le mélange entre un canard, une loutre et un castor ! s'écria Lucifer.

\- Oui, répliqua Gabriel pas le moins du monde perturbé. Et comme il n'était pas trop à même de se défendre, et bien il a un aiguillon venimeux !

Samaël, silencieuse pour une fois, observa l'animal un long moment, puis se tourna vers Michel.

\- Tu vois, pas de bonbon à pattes, le nargua-t-elle.

Michel lui fit les gros yeux et détourna la tête. Gabriel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, tout comme Lucifer et Raphaël, alors qu'Haniel et Cassiel s'étaient mis à rire. Samaël était très fière d'elle sur ce coup là. Raphaël secoua la tête et regarda l'heure.

\- Il faudrait que tu y ailles maintenant Gabriel, lui recommanda-t-elle.

Le petit dernier des archanges, et pas encore archange lui-même, hocha la tête. Mais au lieu de prendre la boîte et d'y aller, il s'accrocha désespérément à Lucifer, pris d'une soudaine peur panique.

\- Et si Père trouvait ça nul ? Et s'Il me recalait ? Et s'Il disait que j'étais le pire des archanges ? Et... Et... Et...

\- Il ne fera rien de tout ça Gaby. Il va trouver ton ornithorynque génial. J'en suis sûr, fait moi confiance.

Gabriel plongea son regard dans celui de Lucifer qui s'était baissé pour être à sa hauteur. Lucifer déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune et lui sourit pour le calmer. Gabriel sourit légèrement à son tour. Il prit fébrilement la boîte avec l'ornithorynque à l'intérieur en essayant de ne pas trop trembler. Mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Aller. J'y vais.

Les autres se regardèrent un instant, voyant que Gabriel ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Je suis parti. Ça y est.

Lucifer roula des yeux et poussa légèrement son protégé qui se mit alors à vraiment marcher. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte du Jardin, où Gadriel montait la garde. Ils le saluèrent poliment, et il en fit de même. Gabriel se bloqua un court instant, puis franchis la porte non sans jeter un dernier regard à Lucifer qui l'encouragea d'un signe de main et d'un grand sourire.

Une fois Gabriel hors de son champ de vision, Lucifer se jeta sur ses ongles et commença à se les ronger. Michel lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au sang. Personne ne le vit mais l'aîné ne la lui lâcha pas et il lui caressa même le dos de la main avec son pouce pour le calmer.

Chaque archange repartit à ses occupations premières, sauf Lucifer qui ne bougea pas. Déterminé à attendre son petit frère, ne pas le laisser revenir et se retrouver seul. Hors de question. Alors Michel décida de rester, pour l'empêcher de se ronger les ongles et de se blesser - il en était fortement capable. Il le força même à s'asseoir contre un arbre, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Et après, c'était Lucifer la mère poule...

Petit à petit ils revinrent tous pour attendre Gabriel, une fois leur travail terminé pour ceux qui en avaient. Le temps leur parût bien long, plus que pour chacun de leur passage respectif. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne s'en alla. Samaël discutait avec Gadriel et Raphaël, tandis qu'Haniel et Cassiel débattaient sur ce qui devait ou non être appris aux enfants de moins de cent ans, et Michel surveillait Lucifer qui restait muré dans le silence le plus complet et fixait la porte du Jardin.

Après une longue heure, Gabriel passa la porte du Jardin d'Éden avec son ornithorynque dans les bras. Il avait une petite mine, comme s'il avait été recalé. Lucifer se leva et son protégé se jeta dans ses bras en enfonçant sa tête dans le torse de son aîné, qui le serra doucement contre lui tout en faisant attention à l'animal qui se trouvait entre eux. Les archanges s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux deux. Gabriel marmonna quelque chose mais aucun des archanges ne compris, pas même Lucifer qui était collé à lui, littéralement. Il répéta plus fort.

\- Je vais avoir ma troisième paire d'aile !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai pris mon temps. Lancez les petits cailloux, je vous attends au tournant.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ça vous ai plût !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


End file.
